The invention relates to a flat key comprising a flat head and a shaft adapted to be inserted into the former and to be releasably fixed therein.
Flat keys of this type have been disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 1,107,529. In that flat key the head is composed of a recessed bottom member and a cover member which closes off the recess, the key being fixed in the recess. The design of the head in two parts results in a comparatively cumbersome manufacture and assembly of the key.